Aka Fuma no Naruto
by Lokitazz0
Summary: 'Hey what if Naruto was never lied to or lost his parents, what if they showed him the truth of the hatred that the world held and taught him to be a true shinobi and Uzumaki' Naruko U. is an OC in the fic, Naruto raised in Uzu after Minato and Kushina have a falling out. Naruto x Naruko, Kushina & Minato split but rekindle old love after a while. on hold
1. Chapter 1

**Akuma-fū no Naruto (Naruto of the Demon Wind)**

 **I do Not own Naruto**

 **KI= Killing Intent**

Long ago in the village hidden in the leaves...

It was a time of war, the academy lay in shambles as Iwa's Jinchuriki stormed through the village. Bodies lay all over the battlegrounds, some ripped to pieces, burned to crisps and ashes, disintegrated or just bloody smudges in the fields. Roshi and Han were killing machine, not a single scratch on them as they tore through Konoha's ranks.

Onoki chuckled as he watched his hidden weapons secure victory. Having reserved them from the fight while his shinobi tired out the enemy, feeling cocky he smirked and sent the two to finish the job. Having come so close to victory he was ignorant to the fact that Konoha's Kuroii no Senko had yet to enter the battlefield. Obviously being caught up trying to save Uzushiogakure from Kumo and her allies; but that thought was crushed the moment a bright flash obscured the field and two massive KI drowned the area ceasing all bloodshed.

Taking a step back in fear, though he'd never admit it, Onoki cursed his foolish thinking as Konoha's most deadliest duo the Yellow Flash and Red Hot Blooded Habanero were now decimating his forces. Killing his shinobi in quick succession the blasted Namikaze and Uzumaki flashed into the village and had a battle royal with his weapons. Today in Onoki's eyes was the biggest embarrassment in the history of all battles, never before has a one sided victory been flipped in a matter of seconds.

...In Konoha with the Jinchuuriki and Minato...

Roshi and Hon couldn't believe it, one second they were breezing through the streets of Konoha swatting the life from the ninja like flies, and the next they're getting their asses handed to them by a Blonde and Redhead shouting something about bloody whirlpools and not making it back in time. "Stupid Iwa, how dare you attack my homeland, I'll make you regret the day you crossed the Uzumaki!" Kushina shouted, outraged at the destruction she arrived to in her home in Uzu. The sight of her cousins, sisters, brothers aunt's and uncle's fighting for their lives and home, some on their last legs or their last breathe...she vowed that she would avenge each and every member of her clan, and that vow would be fulfilled with the blood of her victims.

Minato merely shook his head and readied himself for battle. Knowing the difficulty of battling jinchuriki from his spars with his fiance. "You two have just dug your own graves. If you surrender and leave now you will live, but if you choose to stay and fight, we will not hesitate to end your lives." Minato spoke, his tone deadly serious, sending a spine freezing chill down their backs.

Looking to one another they silently agreed to test the waters before they retreat, not wanting to feel the wrath of Kyuubi's Jinchuriki and ignoring their biju's warnings of not retreating as soon as possible. Before Roshi could make his move however he found a Black handled serrated katana with a scarlet red blade aimed right at his jugular, and a hooked kunai directly over his heart. Life flashing before his eyes, he jumped back at the last second receiving a long jagged cut on his neck and a wound inches from penetrating his heart. Landing on a knee he called upon his Biju's chakra to heal up enough to escape. Han wasn't so lucky, being trapped inside a circle of the Flash's signature kunai, he was bombarded by Rasengan and slashed from every angle till he bled out from multiple wounds. The last thing he heard was his Bijuu and best friend yelling at him for not running sooner.

With the death of Han, Roshi slowly let a few tears fall before body flickering to his corpse and shunshin'd away before Kushina could take another swing at him. Reaching Onoki after completing multiple shunshin in quick succession he knelt down, still carrying his only companion's corpse bridal style. Onoki was devastated. "Retreat now! I want every Iwa shinobi to fall back now, grab any injured shinobi and assist them, we're pulling out now. Leave the dead, lest you wish to join them!" Onoki ordered with both shame and a heavy heart. Iwa would now be the laughing stock of the major Villages. Having lost a close victory to only two shinobi, he made a vow on that day that he would one day rid the world of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, taking note to update their statuses in Iwa's bingo books.

...Months Later: Kushina's delivery room security vamped up to the max...

"Push Kushina, push" Ordered Biwako Sarutobi, having several medically trained chunin on standby she coached Kushina through the birthing process. "Minato, come check her seals and have a clone check the seals keeping us secure. The last thing we need is a Iwa Kamikaze bomber trying to take us out since your idiotic sensei couldn't shut his trap" Stated Biwako, annoyed that Konoha's so called greatest spymaster let the secret slip at a brothel after hearing the good news.

She'll never let Jiraiya live this down if the big snarl on her face was any indication. Minato doing as told checked over everything. In the process his clone sensed an uninvited chakra signature that was oddly familiar yet alien to him, almost as if it was masked by a parasitic chakra virus or just another entity altogether.

Body Flickering behind the well hidden intruder he marked him with his seal and attacked. In the ruckus the Chunin rushed Biwako and the newly born infant out of the safe house. Kushina lay in her bed maintaining her seal preventing kyuubi's escape, while the real Minato assisted his clone. "You will regret coming here ninja. I will not be so kind to any who interrupt this private affair" Minato growled, only succeeding in making the assailant chuckle. "Well well, Namikaze san you must mistake me for someone that finds you even remotely a threat. Attack me if you will but the woman dies" a voice full of mirth drawled out from behind Minato. Whipping around quickly he saw a identical copy of the attacker holding a blade to his wife's throat. "So Namikaze, what's it going to be? Fight me and risk losing the bitch, or stand down and let me complete my objective hopefully saving her and your life? Wouldn't want to make your newborn child a orphan after only...oh I don't know 15 seconds of being alive?" Stated the intruder sarcastically, digging the blade into Kushina's skin for emphasis.

And Cut- hope you enjoyed the first chapter, just woke up and had a thought, 'Hey what if Naruto was never lied to or lost his parents, what if they showed him the truth of the hatred that the world held and taught him to be a true shinobi and Uzumaki?' also i haven't given up on my other two stories, just hit writer's block...but hopefully i can keep the mojo going... ^_^


	2. A mother Uzumaki's wrath

Chapter 2

 **A mother uzumaki's wrath**

"Minato, forget about it I can take care of myself, take care of your opponent!" Kushina shouted through the pain, inwardly smirking if the fool thinks a blade to the throat would stop her from killing him. "Kushina, now isn't the time for this. Focus on the seal I got this." Minato stated coldly, instantly appearing behind the attacker and his clone. "Did you honestly think you could corner me? I'll show you why I have a run on sight warning" Grabbing the masked shinobi by the throat, he hirashined to the far wall and shoved him through it, collapsing half the room on top of him. He watched as the mask cracked and nearly choked on his breath.

Before his very eyes he saw the one soul that crushed him the most. Of his three student's, aside from baka-Kakashi, Obito was the one he truly considered his legacy and son. But now, now he couldn't believe that his once considered KIA student was the one attacking his family. "O...O..Obi..to, why, how..?" still unable to comprehend seeing his supposedly dead student Minato was caught off guard in his moment of shock and rendered unconscious by Obito with a chop to the temple.

"Well sensei...seems I was partly mistaken, you do feel something akin to regret...oh well, where were we Kushina senpai" Obito smirked, turning his scarred face towards her, half crushed from the boulder that trapped him, but healing from being in the presence of his zetsu cloned partner. "I do believe you have something I need senpai" Drawing out the word like it dripped with acidic poison. "Tonight the Kyubi shall be returned to it's rightful place"

...Outside the shelter...

"Hiruzen, Kakashi we need reinforcements now, Kushina and Minato are still inside with the attacker, anyone strong enough to bypass Minato's seals undetected is dangerous." Biwako stated, holding a wrapped bundle near her chest protectively. "Is that, sensei's child?" asked Kakashi, momentarily distracted before noticing Biwako's stern glare. "Right, Sandaime sama I will call reinforcements" Summoning Pakkun to help him get back to the Sandaime should they evacuate before his return. "I will be back, please take care of my little brother or sister."

"Hiruzen, I need you to keep this a secret from Kakashi, I was able to sense the attacker's chakra, faint as it was, I know his true identity" Shocking her husband he prepares himself for the secret, knowing the seriousness of it if she required the information to be kept from the young Hatake. "The attacker is Minato's former missing student...Obito Uchiha" Paleing a color that would make Orochimaru seem tanned, Hiruzen took a step back, unable to fathom what was just revealed to him, composing himself after a few moments he nodded with a solemn glare.

...Back with Kushina...

"Obito Uchiha...I swear I will rip your fucking heart out you traitorous little bitch. Who the fuck do you think you are, coming in here and attacking us during my childbirth. Do you know how devastated Minato, Kakashi and Rin were thinking you were dead!? Huh, do you?" Kushina roared, outrage was an understatement at this point for the red head. Jumping from the delivery table she bared her growing canines as the Kyuubi slowly fed her chakra. "I'm going to enjoy watching the life slowly fade from your pathetic eye you little insect" Kyuubi stated calmly through his host.

"Hello Kyuubi, your petty threats mean nothing to me. I know just how ill mannered you can be when you forget your place, let me remind you" Sharingan blazing as he catches the possessed jinchuriki in his genjutsu. Quickly dashing forward he releases the seal on Kushina and binds Kyuubi in a contract seal. "Hn, all bark and no bite, here I thought the great kitsune would have put up more of a fight" Turning to leave with his psychotic pet in tow, Obito looks at Kushina's prone form then to Minato's. "I'm sorry sensei, maybe if you had've reached us in time, none of this would be happening" A single tear streamed down Obito's face as he bid a silent farewell to his sensei and senpai.

...With Kakashi at Anbu HQ...

Bursting through the doors of Anbu Hq, all ninja inside the complex whirled with weapons at the ready before one anbu called a halt, recognizing the silvered haired jonin immediately. "Hatake san what is the meaning of this? Unauthorized entry into this building is an act of treason, you'd better have a dam good reason." Warned the cat masked anbu. "Yes, Neko san, Yondaime sama and his wife are under attack. We need reinforcements now!" Before Kakashi could finish his sentence the entire complex was empty. Hundreds of anbu swarmed to the hidden safe house to save and assist their leader.

...Back at the safe house...

"Ugh...what the fuck happened, I had this weird dream that Obito was back from the dead and he attacked during Kushina's delivery" mumbled Minato while glancing around, seeing his wife unconscious he immediately went on auto pilot. "Kushina don't worry, I'll get you someplace safe." Rushing outside he leaves Kushina with Biwako and a concerned Hiruzen. "Watch over her, I have unfinished business to attend to." Teleporting away, Minato neglected to see the pained stares looking at his back.

'Where the hell are you Obito, things can't end this way. I know you, you'd never do anything to harm the village, so what could it possibly be.' Sensing the immense killing intent of the Kyuubi, Minato flashed to an open field miles away from Konoha. "Obito, stop this madness now. Why are you attacking the village, why did you attack my family...Why didn't you come back to the village since you survived the ambush on squad 7? Rin and Kakashi were torn without you, the team isn't the same without you.." Minato said with a bleeding heart. (Oh the naive fool, don't worry lil naruto will be nothing like that)

"Enough talk sensei, this village deserves to burn for what it has done to it's founding clans. The village deserves destruction for the heinous crimes it's committed!" Yelling in a bit of rage, Obito rushed forward avoiding the strikes from Minato as he phased through each attack, spinning and ducking swiftly he kicked out at Minato's knee from inside his guard and shoved forward a fist full of kunai, aiming to deal a heavy blow to the blonde. Flipping back as kunai and senbon rained down on his position he looked to see a panting and drained Kushina glaring at him.

"You piece of shit baka, did you honestly think I would let you get away with what you did?" Rushing through hand signs Kushina used a hidden Uzumaki clan Kinjutsu. " **Himitsu uzumaki sutairu: Bodi wakagaeri-jutsu (Secret Uzumaki Style: Body Rejuvenation jutsu)** " The redhead was replenished both physically and mentally. "Now little Uchiha, let me show you why the Uzumaki are so feared in all of the nations" Unsealing her katana from the weapon seal on her wrist, she instantly appeared in front of Obito, slashing him deeply across his chest. Blood sprayed in an arc painting the red head head to toe, making her represent her title in full detail.

"Kushina no! Don't kill him, I need him alive" shouted Minato. Whipping around so quickly that she nearly unnoticingly decapitated Obito she glared at the Yondaime. "You honestly expect me to let him live! What the hell is wrong with you?" Stepping over Obito's prone body, the enraged red head rested her katana on his neck threateningly, daring the boy to move an inch.

"As your hokage I expect you to follow orders" Inwardly regretting the fact that he just pulled rank over his wife, knowing just how ruthless and blood thirsty she could be. "Y-you...as you wish Hokage sama" Kushina spat the words out like venom. Turning away from Minato she forcefully stomped on Obito's leg, shattering the bones from his knee cap down instantly on impact. Releasing the contract seal he had over Kyubi, Kushina trapped the fox in her chakra chains and signaled for Biwako and the Anbu to come to her position.

"Hand me my son" Kushina stated in a kind soothing voice. Admiring Naruto's Crimson red Uzumaki hair, his shiny sapphire blue eyes staring up at her sleepily as she cooed at him. "I'm sorry sochi, looks like you'll have to carry mommy's burden, but don't worry. Mommy won't leave you all alone" Kissing his forehead, she went through a series of one handed seals before mumbling " **Himitsu no uzumaki no fuinjutsu: 7 Tsumi tojikome (Secret Uzu. Fuinjutsu: 7 sins confinement)** using it in conjunction with **(fuinjutsu sutairu: Ten no futago no kui) Fuinjutsu style: twin stakes of heaven.**

Placing her hand on Naruto's naval a swirling seal appeared on his belly. It had the image of a whirlpool surrounded by 7 kanji, the top and bottom of the whirlpool each had a post resembling clouds. Upon spreading her chakra over the seal, 7 barbed chains shot out and skewered Kyuubi, making it roar in pain as it was pulled towards the infant. Two golden shackles shot out and wrapped around Kyuubi's neck and legs. With one mighty tug, the biju was yanked into the seal.

As kyuubi was sealed, Naruto began to glow. His cheeks formed faint whisker marks and his once clear sapphire eyes turned a shade of purple, hinting at Kyuubi's influence. Once the glow faded, Kushina held her sochi close and whispered "No matter what happens or whatever the baka kitsune says to you Naruto, just know that mommy loves you with all her heart." Those were Kushina's last words before she lost consciousness. Not once did her grip loosen as she fell on her back, protecting her sochi even as she slowly drifted to the realm of slumber.

Cut.

What did you think I'd let Kushina die? heck no, I've always wondered, If Mito could seal Kyubi herself and live, then reseal him into Kushina, why in the world was Shiki Fuin even considered an option, I mean seriously. A clan specialising in fuinjutsu, and you're telling me you let a so called master design a seal that kills the caster in exchange of sealing one entity. I'd rather not go through the whole seal for a life deal if you know what i mean, but Orochimaru on the other hand...oooh yea maybe i should have him lose more than his arms to the shinigami {[ _ ]} unless of course you feel i should follow cannon.?.

My Jutsu:

 **Himitsu uzumaki sutairu: Bodi wakagaeri-jutsu (Secret Uzumaki Style: Body Rejuvenation jutsu)- replenishes the castors body and chakra, healing all wounds and cleanses the soul. Only passed down through the main house of the Uzumaki clan, this jutsu was created back when the Uzumaki discovered they had long lifespans and increased healing rates, created so that when injured on the battlefield Uzumakis could heal themselves instantly at a small cost of their chakra, having vast reserves that replenish almost instantly this jutsu became mandatory for all Uzu's medic nin to learn.**

 **Himitsu no uzumaki no fuinjutsu: 7 Tsumi tojikome (Secret Uzu. Fuinjutsu: 7 sins confinement)- A seal that feeds on the biju's destructive chakra and converts it into pure chakra, capable of being used by the jinchuuriki without damaging them.**

 **(fuinjutsu sutairu: Ten no futago no kui) Fuinjutsu style: twin stakes of heaven- A seal that produces golden shackles, weighted down by the negativity, bloodlust and hatred of those ensnared in it's grasp. These shackles carry on kami's judgement, tormenting the captor with never ending pain equaling to the souls of those killed by the wearer.**

 **Man I love where this story is going, hope you all do as well. Peace out till next time**


	3. A House Divided

_**Chapter 3**_

 _ **A house divided**_

It's been days since the resealing, Kushina awoke to a crowded hospital room. Wiping the crust from her eyes, she ignored the questioning looks as she searched for her son. Not seeing him within the room she slowly began to pay attention to the random interrogations of her closest friends and squad. "Kushina / senpai! How are you feeling? We were so worried about you? Don't worry that little demon spawn has been detained by the Hokage and Sandaime, you're safe now" the voices all spoke at once.

"What did you just call my son? He is no demon, or did you consider me one when I housed Kyubi?" Kushina demanded coldly, killing intent slowly filling the room. All the occupants took a step back, regretting their foolishness in their moment of hatred. It was Mikoto that spoke first "No Kushi-chan, it's not that we considered you or your child a demon, it's just a very hard time for us, having almost lost you. Your heart stopped beating several times over the week, these morons just forgot in their moment of anger" Glaring at her and Kushina's friends.

"Don't worry, your son is safe, he's kinda cute with those whisker marks and deep purple eyes" Mikoto stated, shouting kawaii and blushing deeply. "Quick, get ready and I'll take you to Minato baka and the little bundle of joy. What will you name him by the way?" Curious, the bubbly Uchiha couldn't help but wonder. "Naruto, his name is Naruto" Kushina half mumbled.

...At the Hokage Tower...

"What do you think Sandaime san, I didn't get a look at him when he was freshly born, I'm not sure if his red hair is from kyuubi or if it was natural, what with the whisker marks and all I'm not entirely sure this is my son. He hasn't cried once, just sat there studying us, quite odd for a child, right?" The sense of doubt was heavy in the Fourth's words. "Minato my boy, think for a second, it was your wife who sealed him after all, surely you can't be saying that an Uzumaki isn't capable of sealing a biju, the Nine tails no less" Hiruzen spoke carefully, not too sure what his successor felt about his new child.

The doors to his office slammed open, revealing Kushina in all her glory. Minato couldn't help staring at his wife's beautiful figure barely hidden behind the hospital gown. "Honey, I'm glad to see you up and about. Me and Hiruzen were just talking about Kyuubi before you arrived." Minato said before noticing her dark glare. "His name is Naruto, he is not the fucking Kyuubi. What the hell is wrong with this village?" Walking towards Naruto and holding him close. "If another person refers to my son as Kyuubi they will not live to regret it. How could you? Calling your own son the biju that he contains, I bet you can't even tell the difference between a Jinchuuriki and the biju, could you tell the difference when I was the jinchuriki? Kushina glared, her hair took on a life of it's own, splitting into nine long ponytails reminiscent of the kyuubi itself, her eyes glowed brightly as she radiated killing intent.

"Kushina dear, of course I can tell..." being cut off Minato stopped short as both Kushina and Naruto were both covered in a crimson chakra coat. "I knew it, he is possessed" taking a defensive stance Minato took out his signature kunai and made to strike at the child, but he was slammed into his desk destroying it in a shower of splintered wood. Blood dripped down the shattered remains as Mikoto stood over the Fourth Hokage. "Watch what you say baka, how dare you insult your own son." Glaring at Minato, she removed her boot from his chest. "Minato, I can't believe you...You raise a weapon towards my child, I won't forgive that." Turning, Kushina was about to leave with her son when the worst statement that could possibly be made was said by her soon to be ex husband. "You won't be taking that thing outside of the village, that is Konoha's weapon. As your hokage, I order you to stand down and release it" The blonde stated, wiping blood from his mouth and wincing at the pain in his chest. "And you Uchiha, are under arrest for directly attacking your leader." Snapping his fingers as anbu descended into the room.

"Take them to T&I, I want a full memory wipe, that thing is not our son and I declare his lineage an S-rank secret. Anyone that speaks of this will meet a slow and agonizing death courtesy of your's truly" The blonde demanded. That was his last mistake. Kushina finally lost what little control she had left and massacred the anbu. Grabbing Mikoto's hand, she body flickered them to the Uchiha's estate.

"I'm leaving this village. If you want to join me, you and anyone you choose to bring are welcome." Rushing through hand seals she created a clone and ordered it to locate and seal everything pertaining to the Uzumaki clan. Denouncing the Namikaze name she took off towards the Uchiha armory and snatched appropriate ninja attire. Dressing in jet black skin tight pants and a dark grey tank top, she attached a tanto to her back and grabbed tons of kunai, shuriken and senbon.

"Don't worry sochi, soon we'll be in a village that respects you and won't question your status...It's about time I returned home. Mom and the others would love to see you" The redhead said with a face splitting grin. As she left the armory, she was confronted by Kakashi. "Stand down senpai, I'm under direct orders to bring you and Naruto back to the Hokage tower." Nervously taking a step, Kakashi knew to tread lightly. Kushina was extremely deadly, and he didn't want to test waters, but he would not fail his sensei.

"Kakashi don't be a fool. You know, just like everyone else, just how dangerous I can be. What, did you think that bastard Minato is the only one with a flee on sight warning?" Readying the tanto she recently acquired, Kushina began to slowly advance towards the young jonin. Without even releasing a trace of killing intent, she had the silver haired boy trembling in fear, anticipating her next move he quickly replaced himself with a nearby stone as the tanto cleanly dissected the the forsaken substitute.

"You're learning Kakashi, that's good." Kushina whispered into his ear. Shocking him as he watched the redhead in front of him fade from view in plume of rose red smoke. The scent of flowers tickled at his sensitive nose before he lost consciousness due to a vicious chop to the neck. "I'm sorry...Kakashi. If you weren't so wrapped around that bastard's finger, I might have offered to bring you with me."

Looking out of her peripherals, the red head spoke calmly. "Are you and your companions ready Miko-chan? I don't want to waste anymore time here than I have to. My clones will meet us two miles outside of the village after they've dealt with any trackers. Before I go though, I have to know. Are you completely sure about this? I won't be returning until it's time for Naruto to become Chunin...can you really be away from your husband, your clan, everything you've known and loved for such a long time?" Questioning her best friend, knowing just how hard it can be to leave your home for some place alien to you.

"Kushina, I have both my children with me and clansmen that wish to start anew outside of this village. Far too long have we been ostracized within a village we helped found, I believe I speak for all here when I say this; Change shall come, unburdened and unshackled by the roots of the shadows, let us rip the vines of deceit and show this nation how strong the stormy waters can be. Haha or something like that" Mikoto chirped with glee. All those accompanying her facepalmed and grew anime sweats at their leader's randomness.

...Hokage tower...

Hiruzen stroked his greying beard, weary from the week's stress as he watched the medic nin heal his successor. Knowing that hard times are sure to come, but keeping his mouth shut firmly. He knew that the Yondaime would not see reason anytime soon, maybe time would show him the error of his ways. Summoning a messenger monkey, he relayed a message to be passed on to his sons Toriko and Asuma. Hoping to make amends with his family after seeing one be shattered in front of him, he could only hope that they would at least give him a chance.

Walking to the destroyed doors he stopped, looking back at Minato deciding to leave parting words for now. "I take my leave, hokage sama, it would seem that after tonight's events I am in need of remedying ties with my children. I only hope that the familial ties have not been neglected so much over the years that I can rekindle something akin to bonds, if nothing more to just see how my family has been, in my absence of caring only for my duties" Thinking to himself that maybe being subtle was not the right approach, but for now he would let Minato think on his actions.

...3 months since Kushina, Mikoto and several other shinobi desert Konoha...

Groaning behind a mass of paperwork Minato Namikaze could not help stare at the portrait of he and his pregnant wife. Refusing to label her as his ex wife, even after finding her wedding ring abandoned in their manor and everything she owned or helped create gone. "Kushina...why? Why leave me and the village for that thing. Can't you see, it's not our little boy. That thing is just playing you, biding it's time before it's strong enough to attack. No matter, you'll soon see the error of your ways and come back to me." The blonde spoke to himself quietly. Several anbu hidden around the room could only shake their heads in shame, sure they would never voice their opinions to their leader, but even they could see that he was too deep in his doubts and regrets to admit that he fucked up.

Snapping his finger, he called for Hebi to appear at his side. "Hebi san, I have a mission for you, Inu and Dolphin." _ **(I looked up the japanese translation for dolphin and it was Iruka. Confused the hell outta me, but I'm making Iruka part anbu part hunter nin in this story until I make him retire to be an instructor)**_ Minato clipped sharply. "Hai hokage sama, for what does this mission entail, I would be honored to brief the others, seeing you're a bit busy with your..." Trailing of as she watched the stack of paperwork physically grow on it's own, shocked that the rumors are true. Neglect the paper and it shall grow on you. "Er, as I was saying sir, I will brief the others, so as to not keep you from your duties" The snake masked ninja answered. Nodding thoughtfully, Minato tossed a scroll to the anbu. "Your mission is to locate and spy on Kushina Uzumaki. I want information on her for the next six months. Do be careful, she seems to have become a bit aggressive, if the latest group to return is any indication." Mumbling the last of the bit of advice to himself, he couldn't help wonder how much Kushina actually held back. Out of three platoons sent out, all but one were delivered half dead or severely injured, the only one unharmed physically was mentally damaged to the point that she was taken from the active roster and declared mentally insane. Rambling on and on about bloody tides and skeletal remains attacking from all sides.

Looking to his office window, Minato threw a senbon laced with a nerve damaging agent, he derived it from the Toad sage's oil, native only from Mount Myoboku. Senbon deflected with ease, a huge man with a long spiky grey mane materialised from the shadows. "So the rumors are true, Kushina left with your child and you're not even going to admit you were wrong in a moment of fear" 'What really has you so shaken up Minato'. Walking to a chair, Jiraiya sat, studying his student with excruciating detail. From the crease of his brow to the shadows beneath his eyes.

"Minato my boy, I have some hard news to tell you. It seems the prophecy has changed. No longer does the Gama sage see a hero of the leaf creating peace throughout the nations. He sees something new...A storm will cast over this nation, raining down hellfire and brimstone, the one with the eyes of pure amethyst will bring an age of destruction or salvation. By the sins and will of the father, a decision made shall seal the nation's fate" Retailing the great sage's prophecy word for word, the sannin studied the fourth's features for any sign showing he got the hidden message. Sighing in defeat he stood to leave, glancing back once before fading back into the shadows.

- _ **Cut-**_

 _ **hope you liked the new update, really enjoying the twist to the storyline so far, I didn't plan to make Minato this way but everytime I touch my keyboard it justs comes rolling, maybe i should make Dragon of the Leaf darker, hopefully that will help revive the life of that story...anyways LokiTazzo out, gotta get up early in the morning.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**chapter 4**

 **Journey to Whirlpool**

 **(flashback no jutsu)**

Kushina gave her clone strict orders to follow after leaving the kage tower. Mentally commanding her doppelganger to seal all Uzumaki jutsu, weapons and armor, and sealing scrolls and history. As well as having her acquire the joint Uzumaki-Namikaze scrolls. Contemplating taking Minato's original jutsu as well, she had the clone copy the rasengan and the hirashin scrolls as well as sabotage the original hirashin scroll's blueprint and description, should he choose to ever make it public. Knowing him, he wouldn't.

As clone Kushina finished completing her ordered tasks, she roamed the Namikaze estate and left her creator's wedding ring in the middle of the hall near the front door. Walking to the Namikaze armory she looked for items that would be useful to her little fishcake when he starts his training. Abstaining from taking any hirashin kunai, the clone took several kodachi, double edged tanto's that were bare blades, wakizashi, katana(s), naginatas, yari _(as she planned on introducing him to sojutsu)_ , daggers, and ring blades **_( the blades Tira uses in SoulCalibur)._**

After acquiring said items she sealed them all into a huge scroll which she strapped to her lower back. Turning to leave, she made it to the stairs when something caught her eye with a gleam. Walking forward to inspect the mystery object in question she retrieved a small chest with golden trim. It's surface was covered in engravings and seals. What stood out most though was the fact that it didn't belong to the Namikaze, but the Uzumaki. The last time the redhead had laid eyes on it was when she talked to her great aunt Mito, but that was back in Uzu. So why did she find it locked within the Namikaze vault? 'master will want to know of this' finishing her train of thought she whirled around with a serrated zanpakuto she snatched off the nearest stand and held it dangerously close to a figure's throat.

Looking up, she saw a massive figure cloaked in shadows.

"What are you doing Kushina"? the voice spoke, leaning forward, it was revealed to be Jiraiya. "Why are you packing? Are you in a rush? One would think you and Minato would be together smothering your child in love and kisses." The sannin spoke. Noting the suppressed rage in the newly minted mother's eyes he asked her what was bothering her. So Kushina's clone relayed everything that occurred since she woke up till now. Not revealing that she was a clone or that she was already miles from the village with fellow ninja seeking more than Konoha could offer.

 **(flashback no jutsu end)**

Kushina stood on the shores of Uzu, her family took to Naruto like he was a miracle from Kami herself. Kushina herself was happy to be home with family and away from that bastard Namikaze and Konoha. But she just couldn't keep from frowning after thinking over what Jiraiya relayed to her clone. The new prophecy was still fresh in her mind. Looking back at how her sochi was smiling from all the affection thrown his way, she noted how under all the attention his eyes would fall onto her constantly and flash a brilliant Amethyst.

Spending days in the Uzumaki archives, she knew of only one dojutsu that could manifest in her lineage but it's color was purple. Maybe Namikaze had a bloodline that even he didn't know about. It would explain the reactions she noticed from him. He was very receptive, and advanced very fast for three months.

Shrugging it aside for later, she picked up her bundle of joy and tossed him into the air before catching him, chuckling as he gurgled happily. Holding him close she smiled and walked to her Kaa chan and Tou san. "Tou san, about Naru's training. I want to start immediately."

 **...3 years later...**

"Naruto! Get back here this instant!" yelled an outraged Uzu jounin, chasing the ever energetic redhead across the village, the jounin couldn't help but grimace at his situation.

 **(10 minutes earlier)**

Niko was making his way to the kitchen, having had a long night pulling security along the island, he went to make a cup of coffee and eat his breakfast. In his moment of tiredness the jounin neglected to see his nephew hiding behind the corner of the counter smiling mischievously.

Niko made his way to the table with his coffee and quick meal, contemplating what to teach his sister's son today when he noticed something off. His jaw was numb and his tongue felt as if it was dipped in lava. His body began to drip in sweat as steam rose from his ears. His face grew redder by the second before he finally burped fire and ran to the sink, plunging his head into ice cold water. Snatching his head back gasping for air, Nico growled venomously as he whirled onto Naruto's laughing form.

The boy, sensing danger, dashed from his hiding place and instantly was on alert. Jumping over a leg sweep, Naruto twisted his body to dodge a jab to his head. Utilizing his legs he wrapped them around Niko's extended right arm and swung his torso around before pantsing his uncle. Laughing loudly, he dematerialized as his uncle struggled to not murder the boy.

 _ **(back to present time)**_

Niko dashed roof to roof, creating a clone to circle around and cut the child off, Nico smirked as he chased Naruto to his demise oops I mean capture. Kushina would kill him for harming her 'precious sochi'. Refocusing on his target, Niko thrust his palm forward releasing ruby red chakra chains that created a barricade around the youth, his clone doing the same as they jumped to his location and snatched him up.

"Listen to me you gaki, if you weren't my nephew I'd strangle you and throw your corpse out to sea. But I have a better punishment befitting you little fishcake" Niko dragged out breathlessly, emphasizing on fishcake. It was a well known fact that Naruto loved Ramen, though not as much as his mother and kin, he adored the fishcakes so much that he would eat plates of the stuff themselves.

Trapping Naruto under his arm, he jumped to the nearest training ground and dumped his troublesome nephew on his head.

"Naruto, stand and prepare yourself. It has been a long time since I last oversaw your training. Now show me the fruits of your labor." Niko stated as he unsealed a flamberge from his wrist. The blade was 4 feet long with a 6 inch ricasso. Gleaming silver and heavily engraved in designs and seals. The hilt was wrapped in midnight blue colored leather. Taking test swings to get accommodated to his weapon, Niko slowly slid into his kenjutsu stance.

Naruto for his part pulled out a golden cross hilt nodachi, a gift for his third birthday from his jii-san, it was bound in red leather wrappings with the symbols of water and lightning engraved on the blade. The blade of the sword had serrated teeth coated in the venom of black mambas that are bred in captivity of the Uzumaki SWIRL anbu division.

"Naruto, seeing as you plan to use your favorite weapon, activate the seal to retract the venom. You wouldn't want to hurt me would you?" Niko asked mockingly. "Oh you're no fun, kaa chan trains with me all the time and it never bothers her!" pouting, the young red head activated the seal before dashing at his uncle's ankles.

 **...Meanwhile...**

Kushina had just woken up, overhearing her son and younger brother go at it early in the morning she could help but shake her head. She was glad to have started Naru's training when she did, it helped to curve his hyperactivity and sense she drilled discipline and patience into him as well as strategizing, she was able to ensure that he would diligently train instead of goof around. Though that didn't stop him from staging pranks on any unsuspecting foe. Many chunin, jounin and _SWIRL_ have fallen prey to his devious antics.

The _SWIRL_ even went so far as recruiting him for training, his trap making skills and pranks are so well developed that he practically is a tokubetsu jounin in that area. Though Kushina denied them the rights to fully induct him in their ways, she did let them assist in his training. The boy was a prodigy like no other. Not even Mikoto's boy Itachi could stand before him, and Itachi was already a SWIRL captain. _ **(Getting tired of writing out swirl so for now it'll just be 'S.')**_

Adorning her she placed her black captain's mask on her hip. It had blue lining on it depicting a panther's facial markings, the eyes were a sapphire color and it sported a icy blue mane. Grabbing her favorite Katana, she looked into her full body mirror examining her entire outfit. Glad that she got the Uzukage to change the S. ninja attire to black and blue. Her pants were non light reflecting jet black with dark blue combat boots, her chest armor being a dark grey, cut short above her toned stomach. On her arms were dark blue greaves that fit like a second skin. On her hands were fingerless black gloves that had seals on their palms.

Proud of her own additions to her uniform, she sent out a small burst of chakra before turning in the direction of her little brother and son.

 **...Back in Konoha...**

"Minato, you must see reason, why are you still denying your own son? What more do you need to realize how big of a mistake you've made this become? We've lost our spy master do to your ignorance, Tsunade has officially denounced the village and removed all Senju assets from Konoha.

Now what in Kami's name are you going to do to fix this?" Hiruzen shouted furiously. Having made up with his son Asuma, and his grandson Konohamaru, Hiruzen knew just what needed to be done. He just wished he didn't have to go behind Minato's back.

"Sigh...Sarutobi san, no matter what I do, Kushina and...my son will never come back willingly. Maybe we would have some luck catching them at a chunin exam sometime in the future but for now I believe I can have someone who Kushina won't kill on sight keep us in the loop." Minato stated calmly, although the person in question was at best not on good terms with him, he couldn't let that stop him from trying.

With a single snap, dolphin and hebi appeared at his side. without even looking back at them, the yondaime gave the order to find Danzo Shimura and bring him in at once.

Five minutes later the old decrepit fossil was standing in front of his desk. "Danzou...I have need of a certain operative...If you would, I wish to give a mission to Taze. Is that acceptable for you?" Minato stated, going straight to the point, which shocked Danzou.

"I see...as you wish Hokage sama." Tapping his cane, three root agents materialized from his shadow. "Fuu, Torune, Kira...you are to go there and secure Taze. Be on guard, he is extremely dangerous." Danzo ordered.

Turning back to Minato "I hope you know what you are doing Minato. That operative is vicious even for my standards." The elder warned.

Dismissing the unwanted words Minato turned to Hiruzen. "I believe it's time we upped the training of our ninja and kunoichi. We don't need Tsunade to enforce better studies in being field and combat medics. We also don't need Jiraiya to continue with spies, and I believe it's time that our so called elite jounin become true elites." Minato stated as he overlooked his paper work and the academy curriculum. "I'm doing away with the 66% failure rate. I want all failed genin teams at the academy in one hour. The age limit to start at the academy is now 6 and I will be adding seals to the academy to make training and learning go faster."

"The academy will have medics from the hospital that can be spared teaching and T&I will have employees teaching the importance of information gathering, espionage and torture. Also on how to endure and escape torture to the max extent possible...the shunshin will be added to the curriculum. The bunshin, Kawarimi and henge will be year one requirements. Year two will be taijutsu styles and ninjutsu. Year three is where they will take what they've learned and been taught and choose two fields to specialise in while the others they will be proficient in. Year four, graduation year, is where they will be field tested to determine their standing as genin, if any remedial is to be made they will spend two weeks in the academy which will be equivalent to one year. "

Minato stated with a tone that meant there would be no room for discussion. This impressed Danzo as he could see the pros and cons of the new curriculum. "Minato san, just what kind of seals are you planning to place?" Danzou asked for both him and the Sandaime.

"Oh, just some gravity seals, space and time seals to make the academy much more spacious and to make one school day equivalent to two months. The remediation chamber as stated before two weeks inside is equal to one year. Also replenishing seals so that those inside won't be affected from day to day exposure to the difference in both time and gravity both inside and out of the academy.

Each student will be given a band with a seal to allow each to study and train to their best which coincides with the gravity seal. Each body make up is different. That's where the bands come into play. They regulate the Gravity seal to one's body and adjusts it accordingly. They will also help build up chakra reserves.

In four years time. Konoha will be the strongest hidden village in the nations. Also Danzou, I want all foreign spies in this village eliminated, starting with one Kabuto Yakushi...I have had enough of that double agent feeding information to Orochimaru, yes I know all about it, I have also noticed a remnant sleeper seal placed on him that doesn't look like your work. It's time we cleaned house"

 **...In Otogakure**

A chill ran down a certain pale man/woman's back. Hard to remember since he changes bodies so much..."Kukuku, I must say, things are about to get very interesting" the pale man said as he leaned back in his chair. "What do you mean Orochimaru sama?" a female voice asked curiously, a wet resounding popped occurred before she spoke.

"Who told you to stop sucking!" Orochimaru shouted while pushing the girl back down. Never let it be said that Orochimaru went for little boys, he just cared for whatever caught his fancy at the time. Chuckling to himself as he looked to his left.

"Kimimaro, be a dear fetch Guren, I do believe she could show young Tayuya hear how to work diligently" The sanin said with a blood cooling smirk.

 **...Back with Minato**

"Lord Danzo, we have Taze. What do you wish of us sir?" Nodding, Danzo looked down at Fuu before addressing the Yondaime. "Hokage sama, the operative is here, would you like for him to come in now?" Danzou said respectfully, not going unnoticed by Hiruzen or Minato. "Bring him in please, this should be a good reunion" the blonde said cryptically.

As the door opened, a root anbu that hasn't seen the light of day in 16 year stepped in. Removing his mask eliciting a gasp from Hiruzen the man said two words that shocked the old monkey to his core. The man should be dead, he saw his body during the last war...but he couldn't deny what he was seeing...

Opening his eyes towards Hiruzen, he spoke...

"Hello father..."


	5. The Lost Uzumaki

_**I apologise, to be completely honest, I've forgotten all about Naruko...It's too late to make her a sibling...but clansmen wouldn't be impossible to salvage...but I think having her as a free lancer or someone found... you know, I might be on to something...anyways Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, Merry Kwanzaa, Feliz Navidad, Good morning and happy holidays.**_

 **Chapter 5**

 **The lost Uzumaki**

 ** _'How long have I been running...hopefully I've lost those...those savages'_** the 9 year old thought to herself. She'd been born in captivity by Kumo. Nine long years trapped in that hell hole, bearing witness to the horrors her mother had to endure. Just remembering it all brought her to tears.

"Oh god mommy, I miss you so much" the young girl choked out in tears. She'd watch her mom commit seppuku after the being used as breeding stock for Kumo. That was five years ago. Five years...five years of being told that when she was old enough, she would be the one used for breeding to create more Uzumaki under Kumo control.

Balling up into herself, the young girl tried her best to hide her presence. Begrudgingly she had to give Kumo credit, even in captivity, some of the guards taught her the basics of chakra. After attempts on her own she became aware of sensor abilities. Weak they may be, there nonetheless. She used it constantly over the years, getting to the point to where she could feel out signatures and emotions four miles out.

Doing her best to suppress her chakra as she could sense six signatures headed her way from two sides. Covering her mouth to keep from making a noise, the incoming signatures were upon her.

"Who are you, state your business here in Kumo!" She heard a familiar voice say. _**'Darui san? They sent Darui after me...I'll never make it out of here.'**_ She thought in a panic.

"We are here under orders of lord Danzo, we wish but to pass a message on to the Raikage. In good faith, we will relinquish the cargo to you if we have your word it will go directly to him and no one else." The unknown voice spoke with an underlying threat.

"...I see, you two, take this directly to the Raikage or else. I will continue with the mission and see these Konoha ninja out." Darui ordered dangerously, the young girl had to admit that for a 16 year old, Darui could be really scary.

"Hai" two other voices complied before there signatures disappeared into the distance. "Come, I'm under strict orders and I'm not in the best of moods. Now move." Darui demanded. Not at all scared of being surrounded three to one by the root ninja.

With a curt nod all four ninja vanished. Not one to look a gift horse in the mouth, the young girl dashed off. Following Darui's chakra trail to Kumo's boundaries as fast as she could she took a sharp left and kept running in a clockwise pattern to both avoid detection and get as far away from Darui as feasibly possible.

 **...With Darui...**

 _ **'Stupid root, if they hadn't shown up I would have found Naruko easily. Raikage sama won't be pleased if she escapes, but for now I will get rid of them'**_

"We're at the border, this is where we go our separate ways" Darui stated plainly as his comrades shunshin to his side. Kneeling, they reported the successful delivery to the Raikage before sprinting off to looked for their escapee.

 **...Back with the newly named Naruko...**

"Almost there...almost...legs don't fail me now" Naruko said to herself as she sprinted across the border. Opting to take a well travelled route from what she could observe while on the run, she slowed her pace as she stumbled from time to time. Catching her breath as she walked at a more tamed pace, she came upon a caravan that was travelling in the same direction as her.

Staying a fair distance away she kept pace with them, when she caught the eyes of a young maiden staring at her curiously. The young woman broke off from the caravan and walked up to her, making Naruko freeze nervously.

"Hi there, my name is Nanao. What is your name little girl. If you're tired you could ride with us. We're headed towards Nami no Kuni" Nanao said sweetly. Not giving Naruko a chance to answer as she wrapped her arm around her and half dragged her towards the nearest carriage.

"I'm not taking no for an answer just so you know, us girls have to stick together, so until we reach Nami, you're stuck with me" Nanao smiled brightly. "Don't you worry, haha, you'll warm up to us in no time" Nanao reasoned, mostly to herself. She could tell the girl had been through hard times, how severe they were was hard to deduce though.

 **...Konoha Underground tunnels...**

Elder Danzo sat in his dark windowless office. "Report, has there been any word from Nanao and the agents sent to discuss the next chunin exams held in Kumo?" Danzo drawled in his annoying voice. Kneeling before him Torune produced two scrolls while debriefing his lord.

"Lord Danzo, the agents sent to deliver the message to the Raikage were intercepted by Darui of the black lightning. The scroll was passed off to ensure no confrontation and confirmation was assured once they reached the Kumo borders. Also the agents stated sensing another chakra source, that they believed was being tracked by Darui, due to the coincidental arrival both parties were fated to when they went to investigate the signature."

"Nanao has reported picking up the agents, as well as a little girl. Putting two and two together, Nanao has secured the child and is taking her to Nami no Kuni with her." Torune finished.

"Hmm, most troubling. I would much rather see this child that was enough concern for the Raikage's star pupil to be needed in tracking her. But Nanao has clear reign over her wellbeing now. She has earned her freedom of root and she will not relinquish the child without a fight. I do not wish to lose ninja over a child." Danzo thought aloud.

"Very well, Torune send Nanao's son to her location. I have no further need of him being around Orochimaru. If it seems that he is under anyone's control other than mine, then use that seal to break it, interrogate him then wipe all memories of root. After that is done, deposit him at her feet." Danzo ordered. _**'That is the least I could do to repay your servitude Nanao. I hate to see you go, you were like a daughter to me so this is for the best...'**_

"In the shadow of the tree, love has no room to grow within the tainted roots..." Danzo stated as a tear rolled from the corner of his eye. Reaching up with a trembling hand, he flicked it away heartlessly before standing. "It seems I am in need of emotional training myself. Call for Fuu, I wish to forget certain memories..." Danzo trailed off as he became one with the shadows.

 **...2 days from Nami...**

"Naruko, we're going to pick up the pace. From what you have told me, I can not risk us staying out in the open much longer...You said you were an Uzumaki...I can take you to an old friend of mine that will take you in." Nanao said as she and her entourage ditched the caravan. Leaving nothing to chance, they burned everything they couldn't carry and departed.

Putting Naruko on her back, Nanao took to the trees and split off from her former root comrades. Keeping a tight grip on her young charge, Nanao used chakra to amplify her legs and took off at near kage like speeds. Leaving the leaves to dance in her wake as she made the journey to Wave country.

 **...Half a day later...**

"(breathing deeply)...I'm getting to old for this shit. We'll stop here for the night. My friend will meet us an hour outside of Wave, at that point he will take you to Uzushiogakure. This will be our final night together so I will teach you as much as I can" Nanao said with a sad smile on her face.

Reaching into her pocket she pulled out four scrolls and a pearl pendant. Placing the scrolls at Naruko's feet, Nanao placed the pearl pendant around Naruko's neck. "Something to remember me by. Now in these scrolls are chakra exercises I've made, as well as medical ninjutsu and some gifts I put aside for you." Still smiling, Nanao kissed Naruko on her forehead.

"I know we just met, and you may not be my daughter...but I love you like you were. Now, let's find you some new clothes." Nanao said cheerfully as she led the young girl through a small town on the outskirts of Nami.

Looking around, she spotted a vendor selling shinobi wares. "Hmm, looking at you, I think a we should go with some basic camouflage. Yes, grey and black will do nicely." Nanao deduced.

Walking to the vendor she picked up baggy dark grey padded cargo pants. Inspecting the quality she gave a short nod before grabbing six pair in the correct size. All of different colors ranging from grey, black, forest green, ocean blue, tiger striped white, and a sandy desert brown.

Walking over to the shirts, she picked up several tank tops in multiple colors. Several long sleeved v-necks and a tribal face mask. As she paid for the procured items, she noticed she forgot items but opted to procure them at an actual clothing store and not from the vendor.

Looking at his weapons display, she thought long and hard before grabbing a wakizashi with a black blade and a scroll on Iaido. (A martial art that teaches certain aspects of Japanese swordsmanship. Emphasizes drawing a katana, making a series of attacks or cuts intended to kill one or more enemies, and then returning the katana to it's scabbard.)

"These as well, kind sir." Nanao said to the vendor as she tossed the accurate amount of money to him and went about her way with Naruko in tow. Grabbing her hand and guiding her to a clothing store for undergarments.

 **...Back in Uzu...**

"Hey Kushina, I'm going to the mainland...an old friend rescued an Uzumaki from Kumo. Do you want to come along? I'm taking Naruto with me" Nico asked his older sister.

Throwing a sack over his shoulder as he walked to the fridge, he looked back momentarily awaiting her answer. "By the sound of it, it's a little girl around 9 or 10 years old. Naruto may be only 3 but it's better to have him around her than a bunch of grown ups." Nico reasoned.

"Well, I don't see any harm in going. What's her name? And who is this friend? I wonder if mom knows about her" Kushina teased as her brother stiffened.

Walking into the kitchen, Naruto just looked between his mother and uncle. Showcasing that he was in fact still a three year old. Not that it stopped him from creating havoc or learning like the prodigy he was.

Before he could sneak off, a soft hand plopped onto his head and turned him to face it's owner. His lovely mother looked him in the eyes before smirking deviously. "Just where do you think you're going mister? If I remember correctly, you're grounded. So as punishment for trying to sneak off...I want you to do 50 push ups, 65 sit ups and 35 pull ups before i finish cooking breakfast." Kushina spoke sweetly with a evil gleam in her eyes.

Gulping, Naruto decided to do the pull ups first. Using chakra he walked up the door frame and held tight onto the mantle above. Making sure he had a firm grip, as well as applying chakra to his palms, he began his sets. Counting off as he lowered himself from each pull up.

Nico just shook his head at his sister and nephew. "You two remind me of us growing up. It's depressing, watching you two makes me realize just how old we are getting sis." Nico said dreadfully. Moping in a corner when Kushina ignored him.

 **...Back in Nami...**

Nanao watched Naruko go over the katas. It was like she was a natural with the sword. She moved so beautifully, every step was graceful. Nothing seemed out of place. Standing with a smile on her face Nanao clapped for Naruko to stop.

"Good job Naruko, you're doing great. In the future when you have bigger reserves, I want you to learn one of the jutsu in the scrolls. The kage bunshin to be exact, it will help you learn things faster and it's good for recon missions. But you'd need Kage level reserves to use it without feeling the drawbacks." Nanao both congratulated and explained.

Tossing the girl a towel to dry off, she walked to the tree she was sitting under and pulled out a black diamond pattern scarf that she had found on the way from Kumo. It was covered in intricate seals meant to mask one's presence, and some that were working as resistance seals that spread out over the wearer's body.

Looking closer, she found a seal that she had a hard time figuring out. The seal had the means to adapt to a person's chakra, but she had no clue as to how it could properly adapt to a person's chakra source.

Putting those thoughts aside for later, Nanao packed it into Naruko's bag with a note, before she turned to acknowledge the arrival of three chakra signatures that she both knew and trained years ago.

"Fuu, Torune,...Kabuto! What is the meaning of this, has Danzo deemed me to be his final test. Does his word and my prior service mean nothing..." Nanao spoke with growing fear. Not afraid of either of them, but afraid of the fact that she may have to end her adopted son's life in order to preserve her own to ensure Naruko's safety and sanity.

"No, Nanao sempai. We brought him here on Lord Danzo's orders as his way to show gratitude to your service. Kabuto has been denounced of his root duties and cleared from all ongoing missions. Kabuto is now able to be what he meant to you when you took him in. Your son..." Torune stated in monotone.

"Those were Danzo sama's own words. He truly felt he owed you this and so, he went through great lengths to procure and replace Kabuto on each and every mission." Fuu elaborated.

Taking a step forward hesitantly, it took but a second for it to sink in before both Yakushi rushed into each other's embrace. Mother and son reunited.

 **...Back in Konoha...**

Taze and his father had spent much of their time catching up, Taze hadn't gone back to the compound to see his son or widowed wife, or his brother and current love interest. But he did enjoy the time spent with his father. He'd apologised and explained why he couldn't come back to ordinary shinobi life and how he ended up serving in root.

To say that Hiruzen understood would be a lie, he didn't understand and did not accept it, he was glad to know his son was alive but he hated knowing that his son was unable to be near his family like he had years before.

"Dad before you say anything, I no longer go by my former name. It's Taze now, I can be their protector from a distance but I'm more dangerous around them. I'm was targeted on my mission during the war because of the intel I carried. I faked my death after being mortally wounded, while fending off my platoon's retreat.

Danzo's men found me and took me somewhere. I was healed and retrained. Brainwashed. For a time I was the most devoted of his soldier's and the most strongest. I was there when the Ninetails was released. That's when the excess chakra left after the sealing messed with Danzo's seal. I was released from his reign, but I still held all of my memories from my time in root. I still carry the blood and hate of those I mindlessly murdered. The villages I destroyed and clans I helped wipe out"

Taze spoke with a distant look in his eyes. His tone itself spoke on the horrors he'd done. They spoke tales that made a seasoned veteran like the sandaime himself look like a green genin.

"...Well Taze, no matter what you are my son...and I will always love you no matter what. Now I do believe you had a mission assigned to you by the yondaime. It's time you get ready to depart, but before you do, I wish for you to sign the Monkey Contract. You are of strong mind and body, I know Enma will accept you."

 **...With Minato...**

"(sigh) Jiraiya...I made a grave mistake...Nothing I can do will fix this, that much I know. All Im asking you to do is take care of my son...and Kushina...she may not want me in her or our son's life anymore but I do still love her.

So I challenge her to a duel. The next Chunin exam held in Konoha that Naruto is able to attend. I challenge her for both a chance to be in their lives again, and the chance to have my wife back. If I can be in their lives I would be happy. I understand if she wishes to never have the Namikaze name again." Minato spoke with a heavy heart

"Well gaki...I can honestly say it took fucking long enough. Now if you're deadset on challenging her, then it's time you completed your training on Mount Myoboku. Sensei can look over the village while you'e gone." The gamma sennin said before leaving through the shadows.

 **'How the fuck do all these old geezers do that. It's like they are fading into it willingly, there's no chakra expenditure at all.'** The blonde thought to himself. Making a shadow clone to look over the office while he experimented with the shadows.

Let it be known, the anbu on guard in the office that day did not fall on their asses in laughter as they watched the yondaime walk into the shadows and knock himself out after smashing his face into the wall. Nope not a single one let out a peep even as he sucked his thumb in the bliss of unconsciousness and ask for his mommy in his dreams.

No they would keep that blackmail to themselves as their kage's clone just looked at it's maker and shook it's head at his stupidity before pulling out a small orange book and giggling pervertedly.

 _ **'Hey everyone, Loki here. I apologise, I honestly forgot all about Naruko in this story. The sound four are all in their late teens to early twenties. Tayuya (19) Jirobo (22) Sakon and Ukon (20) Kidomaru (17) Kimimaro (23). Kabuto (21) *also being replaced as Orochimaru's spy by either an OC or Mizuki. Taze Sarutobi is an elite within the root ranks, so dangerous that Danzo had him banished to a secluded base to wash his hands of him. Nanao and Kabuto start a new life as mother and son, where they will end up only time will tell.**_

 _ **Naruto may seem OP now and just as reckless and annoying as in canon but hey kids gotta have fun too right? He is the son of two ninja legends and not being hindered by konoha villagers so he isn't going to be weak and dumb but he will definitely get his ass kicked time to time ^-^.**_

 _ **Naruko will be like the big sister figure to Naruto if I don't feel like making them have a love hate relationship or forbidden age difference love that people don't seem to like much.**_

 _ **No intentions of Minato and Kushina getting back together though. Hope you enjoy the chapter, spent all christmas day working on it when I wasn't sleeping or watching tv.'**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **Love at first sight**

The time had finally come to part ways with Nanao, Naruko was nervous. Sure, she knew the people coming to pick her up were friends of her foster mother and blood related to her...but she knew nothing about them personally.

What if they shunned her for being bred in captivity. What if they looked down on her because of the impure blood in her veins. She had no clue who her biological father was but she did know he was from Kumo. The very same village that nearly destroyed Uzu during the shinobi wars in a joint assault. She didn't want to be an outcast in her new home because of her tainted blood...

'No, I won't let that happen... I'll distance myself from them even if they're family. I won't let myself be hurt anymore' That was the resolve she instilled in herself just moments before she sensed three powerful chakra signatures appear outside of her home with Nanao and Kabuto nii.

"Naruko, sweetie. It's time to come meet your relatives." Nanao spoke from behind the traditional paper doors she installed into their home. Sliding the door open, she saw the fear in her surrogate daughter's eyes. Along with a cold look that she hoped would disappear once she met them face to face.

"Come now, what's with that look. You know I would never let anyone harm you...if it makes you feel better, you can always contact me and Kabu-chan through the necklace i gave you." pointing at a special seal engraved on the center of the pendant. "Just push a bit of chakra into this and we will be able to communicate through morse code. Sweetie I promise that we will always be with you, no matter what, because you have us in here" The woman spoke soothingly while placing her hand over Naruko's heart.

Taking her hand and giving a warm reassuring smile, Nanao led Naruko outside to meet the three people that would take her to her new home.

 **...With Kushina and the others...**

"Okay, now Naruto I want you to be respectful and nice to her. She'll need a friend she can depend on so be a gentleman and have fun okay?" Kushina explained. After she finished speaking the front door opened to reveal Nanao and a beautiful young redheaded girl.

Her hair was a shiny scarlet, reminding Kushina of her own hair subconsciously, her eyes were a brilliant violet color that held both fear and sorrow. Her hair was in a long braided ponytail that she wrapped into a bun just below the base of her skull. She had on a dark grey face mash that hid the bottom part of her face masking most of it from view. She stood at 4'9 while wearing a jet black sleeveless camisole, grey long sleeve mesh underneath with black baggy cargo pants. They were taped off at the feet with dark grey medical tape. Foregoing any shoes or ninja sandals, she had her favorite tanto blade strapped to her thigh for ease of access.

Kushina could tell that the cargo pants were covered in seals that were hidden in the dark color, bending down to eye level she held out her hand and introduced herself. "Hello there, my name is Kushina, this is my son Naruto, and my brother Nico. Can you tell me your name?" Kushina spoke softly, not wanting to scare the poor child.

Naruko looked to Nanao for clarification before she slowly shook Kushina's hand. Speaking quietly "H..hello, my name is Naruko Uzumaki. It's nice to meet you." Kushina smiled brightly at hearing Naruko speak.

Before anything could progress further, Naruto was at Naruko's side in an instant. "Hello Naruko, I'm Naruto. Wow...you have really pretty eyes, I hope we can be friends. I like your tanto, ooooh you look so awesome, are you training to be a ninja too?" the little ball of energy gushed out.

Stupefied, Naruko blinked owlishly before taking a giant step back to keep Naruto out of her personal space. Unsurprisingly, he moved right along with her and held her hand in his. Looking up into her eyes while smiling like any child would when they make a new friend, Naruto remembered what his mother told him and walked up to Nanao.

Hand still grasping Naruko's, the blonde bowed before properly introducing himself to Nanao. Sweat dropping, Naruko used a replacement jutsu to escape his strong but warm grip. She was a little upset after letting go of his hand but she put that thought into the back of her head for now. Walking to Nico's side Naruko looked him in the eye before holding his hand. He was to be her care-taker after all so she might as well stay by his side.

Naruto looked at his uncle with jealousy, but decided to handle the situation later with a devious prank involving razorblades, lemon juice and salt...lots and lots of salt.

 **..Couple weeks later...**

Hiashi Hyuuga sat on the park bench watching his daughter play with the Yamanaka heir and her banshee friend Sakura Haruno. What he wouldn't give for the opportunity to just wave a mystic palm over her vocal chords to stop her from that incessant shouting.

Looking to his wife Hitome, he was filled with joy. Seeing her smiling face made life as clan head less stressful. He would keep his promise to his father, re-uniting the clan's branches and main house and destroying the blasted caged bird seal. He had already discussed it with the yondaime and cracked the seal but he had to compromise with the clan elders and develop a seal that would keep their bloodline safe while uniting the clan.

He was happy with the results. The newly developed seal would be their clan symbol designed as a tattoo around the wrist, arm, or neck. Wrapping his arm around Hitome he let out a happy smile and hearty laugh as Sakura fell face first into the sand.

 **Minato...**

"Look Jiraiya sensei...I still love Kushina but with her and my son deserting Konoha, I need to remarry and produce an heir or the Namikaze will die when my time comes. So...I've decided to study Icha Icha and put those tactics to work in finding a bride." Minato informed his sensei.

Still not convinced, Jiraiya decided to test his student's resolve. "Fine, if you say so. Follow me" The sage stated before walking into the shadows. Minato, albeit hesitantly, followed him and was shocked when he appeared at place men only talked about in whispers.

They were in Utopia. Home of the most beautiful and exotic women to ever walk the elemental nations. As they traveled the mythical place, Minato couldn't help but notice that Jiraiya hadn't once pulled out his notepad or even peeped on the beautiful women.

Answering the unasked question, Jiraiya pointed to the sign behind him that read 'Perversion is forbidden, punishable by removal of scrotum and death in the most humiliating way possible.'

"Trust me Minato, there is a reason this place is hidden away in secret, no man can hope to resist peeping on them, but is death truly worth it? These women are powerful and ruthless, beauty is but a way to bring in any helpless fool that wishes to toss his life away. If you want a strong wife then this is the place to be but you only get one shot. Defeat any woman in battle and you are together for life."

As Jiraiya spoke, Minato was captivated by a curvaceous brunette...

 **(To be continued in a different chapter)**

 **Back with the Uzumaki...**

"Well Naruko, it would seem that Naruto has taken a shine to you, maybe you can be a good influence on him and find a way to suppress all of his energy, Kami knows we've tried" Kushina sighed.

"Well for the next few years, you two will be inseparable, since I doubt he would ever leave your side anyways, I will personally train you in the art of the sword while Nico teaches you the art of the assassin. In six years you will be a force to be reckoned with if you will allow us to teach you. If you choose not to be a ninja, we will still stand behind you and support you, you're family and family never gets left behind" Kushina spoke movingly. Conveying just how much she meant it.

Naruko was thankful for her partial face mask, she covered her eyes to hide the tears while her mask hid her smile. "Thank you...so..so much. I promise to train really hard Kushina san, Nico san." Naruko said between sobs.

 **...With the Uchihas...**

Makoto Uchiha was a fearsome foe back in her Jonin days, being teamed up with Kushina and Yugao under the tutelage of the white fang before he committed suicide, they branched out and became legends as konoha's most dangerous Kunoichi.

Sighing to herself as she watched her fellow Uchiha train in their clan's arts, she couldn't help but frown over how she let her skills fall from their former glory. Kushina became the Red Death, Yugao joined anbu, and she...she married that idiot Fugaku and became a house wife.

'No more...I'm no longer tied down by my idiotic husband's ego. Once Kushina returns I will get her to help me regain my skills.' Makoto thought to herself. Ending her train of thought, she approached a group of promising Uchihas.

"You four, how would you like a free for all spar. Taijutsu only, no holds barred? I could use the training." The clan head said with a devious smile. The four looked at her curiously before nodding in acceptance. Two men and two women, their names were Hakai, Kyoto, Rukia and Chio.

Both Hakai and Kyoto flexed their muscles in anticipation while Rukia and Chio stared impassively. None of them were silly enough to think that she would be an easy opponent. They knew of her skills without the need of the sharingan, but thought nothing of it as she had been out of practice for years.

Moving to an open area, they gained their distance and squared off, this would be a true battle of speed and tactics. Moving into the beginning stance for the interceptor fist, they waited. A slow breeze blew from the south, feeling the wind on her face, Makoto vanished before appearing behind Hakai in a mid leg sweep. Hakai jumped over the attack before dodging a punch from Rukia. With that the battle began.

 **...With Kakashi...**

 **(headboard slamming against the wall)** Moans and sighs bounced off the walls and the bed frame creaked under the repeated assault of skin on skin. Fingers clenched bed sheets as the comforter was thrown aside. A fist was forcefully tangled in long purple hair, yanking back the head of one Anko Mitarashi. Being pounded into submission by Kakashi, she moaned in pleasure as he slammed into her womanhood bringing her closer to release.

She loved it when he was rough with her, not really caring for soft sensual sex or making love. Anko couldn't help but wonder what it would be like if she and the silver headed man were actually dating instead of just friends with benefits. Struggling to hold back a wimper when the man pulled himself out of her, she was flipped over as he shoved his manhood down her throat.

"Swallow it all Anko, and just maybe I'll return the favor" Kakashi said, eye smiling as he pulled his mask down before kissing his way down to her dripping wet hole. He was teasing her, he knew how close she was but didn't feel like creaming inside her this time. Sure he'd done it before when he only thought of her as a friend...but lately he started to develop feelings for the snake lady.

Pushing his thoughts aside, he utilized his lightning chakra and focused it on his tongue as he rolled it around her wet folds. 'Tonight my dear, I will let go of my fears and let you into my heart...maybe...just maybe..I can stop being alone' Kakashi thought to himself as he brought Anko to a shocking climax while simultaneously shooting a massive load down her throat.

 **...With Asuma...**

"Well pops, I gotta say...giving the hat away was the stupidest thing you've ever done but it's probably the best thing for this family." Asuma spoke as he and Hiruzen sat beside a shogi board.

"Well my boy, I have always wanted to be around family, but after your mother passed...I just couldn't cope with the heavy loss and the burden of that atrocious paperwork took me away far longer than I needed. I truly am sorry for the pain and stress I have caused you over the years...and I believe this game is mine." Hiruzen spoke as he took Asuma's king with his last move.

Laughing heartily as he watched Asuma grumble over the quick loss. Hiruzen couldn't help but think of just how much he had missed in his family's lives.

 **...With Iruka...**

Long drawled out sigh..."Why am I wasting my time teaching these insufferable brats. Not one of these ingrates even questions the course, stupid stupid stupid. That's it, I going back to Anbu and giving up teaching." Iruka spoke to himself as he graded paperwork for the day.

Oh how he wished there was something exciting about Konoha, lately it's been so dull and a morale killer. Maybe in Anbu he would get the chance to have some excitement. Make a name for himself or something.

 **...With the Haruno, Aburame and Kurama clans**

The Harunos were a minor clan, specialising in sound jutsu and sound induced genjutsu. Their vocal chords were so reinforced that a simple shout for them could shatter glass within a three mile radius. When adding chakra, they make any natural disaster look tame. Their most gifted ninja was able to level mountains with a concentrated sonar blast. 'Hence the reason so many were killed off in unsanctioned missions by Danzo, the bastards were so annoying, Hiruzen truly didn't blame the man for it either'.

The Aburame were a simple clan, being one with mother nature they lived in harmony with the forests and animals. But they had no closer bond to any animals other than insects. The clan was split off into many branches. The deadliest branch house specialised in poison insects. Alas they are not the main branch even though they bring the family the most revenue, the main branch just so happens to be the cultivation branch, for they bring for life and reproduction for all of the clan's hives. Being the most level headed and docile of the clan, they were elected unanimously to lead. They play a key role in both the clan and the village, but enough about them for now.

 **The Kurama clan...**

The Kurama clan was said to be on par with the Uchiha when it came to genjutsu. Their bloodline made it possible to make their imagination reality. This lead to them being Konoha's secret weapon, way before the village secured a jinchuriki.

Their natural artistic ability also made them demons on the battlefield. Rumor has it, their skills with illusions could almost rival the Uzumaki seal techniques if given the proper time to plan and execute. But the Uzumaki wouldn't have any of that, though they were a mostly neutral clan, they took pride in their undefiable skills in sealing and sword arts. Which is why Danzo had Kurama clan members adorn NE uniforms and assist in the joint assault of Uzushiogakure.

Too bad for him he miscalculated and loss over sixty percent of the clan...

 **With Sasuke and Itachi...**

 _ **(Here the camera pans out to catch the setting sun over the cascading waves gently beating against Uzu's shore. Sea gull's cawing and the salty breeze from the ocean wove around both siblings.)**_

"Big brother...why did you choose such a...well this place? I'm not sure I understand what it is that you want to tell me but I doubt this is the right place for it" Sasuke stated as he curiously watched his older brother.

"Foolish little Sasuke, you are intuitive but still quite foolish. I have brought you here to make a pact. I am joining the Swirl when I am able to and that means that I won't have the time to look after you and mother like I am now. So...I have brought you here to challenge you to a six year long bet. In six years time I will be at the skill of Swirl Captain along with auntie Kushina. I want you to have both awakened and fully matured your sharingan as I have. I want you to train alongside Naruto, learn to battle proficiently and tactically both with and without the sharingan.

You have the possibility of becoming an excellent warrior little brother. Do me proud, take care of mother, and find something worth fighting for. And when the six years are up, I will train you in my own created genjutsu and ninjutsu." Itachi promised, cutting his palm with a hidden blade before sealing the bet in blood with his younger brother.

 **Back with Naruko and Naruto...**

Naruko was happy that Kushina senpai and Nico sensei allowed them to stay a few days longer, though she was irritated with her newest shadow, she made the best of her newly acquired time frame by training with her tanto and her element. Naruto was amazed, he'd never seen someone be graceful, not even Kushina moved like Naruko was. _**(Scene of Hinata perfecting Eight trigrams: 64 palms of protection or whatever she was doing at the river in the woods when naruto was watching her, only a scarlet haired lightly tanned Naruko in her place gracefully executing her katas while whipping water around like Gaara's sand)**_

Naruto's chest beat rapidly as his palms got sweaty, he held his breath so as to not disturb the beautiful goddess, in his eyes, that was performing just for him.

In Naruko's mind, she was doing her best to forget about the boy watching her so intensely, allowing her control over the water to become as perfect as her own breathing, she worked on adding her lightning element mix in with the water.

 **FLASHBACK**

"Naruko, it is time I show you how to manipulate chakra, I want you to meditate like me and reach deep inside yourself. You will know when you find it, it will call out to you. While you do that, hold this chakra paper between your thumb and forefingers." Darui spoke. Sure he was skeptical when the Raikage made him her guardian/warden.

Naruko grew on him, she became a little sister figure to him, once he finally gained a bit more of a reputation he would fight for her release so that he could be a real gaurdian for her. As he watched the young charge meditate and feel for her chakra, the room became moist as the walls began to drip with water, a second later lightning arched dangerously from Naruko's body. The lightning itself was a brilliant sky blue and it made the water in the room sparkle beautifully.

Stunned, Darui looked to the chakra paper and saw that it was soaking wet with electricity dancing wildly on the surface. It mixed so perfectly, both elements were strong and balanced.

 **FLASHBACK END**

Naruko jumped high into the air as the water followed right along with her, subconsciously willing the water to form into a majestic dragon (Think blue eyes white dragon from yugio) Utilizing her lightning chakra, she altered her electro magnetic field allowing her to defy gravity by fighting against the planet's electromagnetic pull. Concentrating her lighing chakra to her hair and the middle of her back gave her the appearance of having bright blue wings that chirped like thousands of birds, her hair danced wildly before she shaped it to fall down her back with spiky bangs adorning the sides of her head.

It was at this moment that Nanao, Kabuto, Kushina and Nico walked upon the site when they sensed the chakra output. Nanao smiled lovingly at her surrogate daughter's performance. Kushina just thought of how she could make the girl into a legend. "This girl will become a legend one day, Naru-chan, you should train harder from now on, otherwise our 'Harpie' will leave you in the dust.

Coming down from her position in the air, Naruko had a questioning look on her face as she spoke angelically. "Harpie? Why would you call me a harpie Senpai?" The young ninja in training asked.

"Well aside from the lightning's chirp, your appearance gave off the effect of seeing an ancient myth brought to life. During times of war, there are rumors of angels that whisk away the souls of those slain in the midst of battle, and because with the the way your tanto channeled your lighting as well as your pet dragon flying beside you, it gave off the vibe." Kushina spoke in a lecturing tone.

"Hey, I want a cool nickname too. I'll train harder than ever to be the best partner for Harpie chan" Naruto shouted gleefully. Making all the adults and teen in the clearing laugh at his excitement, but none of them questioned his resolve and belief to become stronger.

 _ **(Hey, LokiTazz0 here, I'm kinda unsure of Continuing Dragon of the leaf. I lost sight of where i wanted that story to go...but i will be continuing this story as well as trio of death...anyways hope you liked this new chapter.)**_


End file.
